


碳监狱

by Pastel_White



Category: Suede (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_White/pseuds/Pastel_White
Summary: *分手月特供，一个激情速写：人会被自己亲手诅咒吗？疯批小兔想撞死渣女的故事。在我心里BB的心是钻石，BA的心则像石墨。*很短很短的短打，可隐约对应前篇《我们到明亮的地方去》*建议配合2 of us食用。*8要狙我，我对舅无恶意。以及Ed Buller有一个短暂出场。(
Relationships: Brett Anderson/Bernard Butler
Kudos: 6





	碳监狱

**Author's Note:**

> *分手月特供，一个激情速写：人会被自己亲手诅咒吗？疯批小兔想撞死渣女的故事。在我心里BB的心是钻石，BA的心则像石墨。   
> *很短很短的短打，可隐约对应前篇《我们到明亮的地方去》  
> *建议配合2 of us食用。  
> *8要狙我，我对舅无恶意。以及Ed Buller有一个短暂出场。(

音符把他缠住。越来越多的... 全音符冲他微笑、八分音符张牙舞爪、上加线伸出手来勾住他的脖子。黑色的线。闻起来有碳粉味道... 与易燃的油墨不一样，湿润而圆滑地扼住咽喉。他喘不上气。手在颤抖。下沉；琴键蹦出几个音。砸在心口上。他的心... 和铅笔芯一样。但坚硬得多。他的心透明，许多人都这么说：一眼就能望穿。他们拿这颗心切割玻璃和钻裂厚墙。锋利极了！他们告诉他。你的心同你写出的音乐一样纯净。人会被自己创造的东西诅咒吗？他想：哪怕只是没有生命的音符... 你们吵架了；这多好。你瞧，艺术品没有痛苦便不足以打动人。他们还在录音室里训斥：删去多余的东西！你录的轨道没有必要。他簌簌地抖起来：没有必要... 他放下吉他用铅笔在纸上狂写... 黑色音符在劣质纸上到处爬。他想起来了，那个人走过来，夺走他才写出的歌——他的孩子。那人哼出他难以理解的词句：自动取款机投下歪斜剪影，心碎的妻子们跳着探戈... 记忆与幻听重叠后恶狠狠捶打耳膜。可这明明是我写的东西... 再一次，他问自己：人会被自己创造出的东西诅咒吗？柔软的石墨印子从纸张滑进皮肤，继而是血管和心脏：你听，你听。男人的声音歌唱，这只是我和你的故事... 啪！他折断铅笔。滑腻腻的黑灰色交织在澄净无暇的心上。我们本是一体，男人用女人的声音对他说起悄悄话；我们的分子没什么不同。可我走不进你，我也无法融化你... 他生气：你闭嘴，你闭嘴！两截细长圆柱体、木头包裹住内芯，断面也冷冰冰嘲讽他。男人，女人... 咒语一样的... 吵得他心慌！为什么是被这无力的音符杆子捆住了？他亲手写下的。温柔的舌头，舔着，舔着... 融化不了的... 他的手终于停止颤抖。不行，要杀了那个人。杀了那个人，这些声音就会停止纠缠自己。只有杀了那个人、让那个人从世界上彻底消失，带走毁掉了他珍贵孩子的、不够坚硬的那一部分... 他和孩子就自由了... 被妻子诅咒的丈夫... 贫民窟里，他们一同去游乐场。为了冰淇淋价格闹脾气。妻子说我该离开了。我该离开了！他也说。他站起来；跌跌撞撞去抓车钥匙。杀了那个人... 那假惺惺的妻子... 车子横冲直撞。半夜。街上没有人。他手握方向盘并不比手握吉他时软弱。撞死那个人、撞死那个人、撞死那个人... 看血和肉飞溅出来... 妻子的血会溅上丈夫的车前窗吗？擦不干净，留下暗褐色的痕迹... 这车不能用了。再也看不清路！那颜色同明艳的黄衬衫不相称... 人们都说他疯了。哦！人们。人们不重要。撞死... 音符笔记在他肩膀上跳舞。撞死我！它们唱起来。撞死那个人... 那人就在眼前。晦暗的路灯下，拖拖沓沓从一辆出租车里滚下来。不是幻觉。冲过去，冲过去，剖开她的肚皮... 她没有子宫... 但是看，他已死的孩子。怎样一个漂亮的畸形儿... 她喝得烂醉。一个坏母亲... 唱得不错，这的确是他们二人的故事；目光交接，他踩了刹车。撞死我，撞死我... 可他才明白这人现在死去也好。五十年后死去也好... 改变不了任何事实。他亲手创造出的怪物孩子，他杀不死。因为孩子早就死掉：死在妈妈腹中。一个未成形的生命，永远定格在美丽模样。妈妈先动了手... 生嫩的肝，从没尝过酒精的味道... 眼皮还黏合在一起... 如何去杀死？他眼睛失了焦。杀不死的... 粉红色的肉... 白又薄的皮，泛起青紫... 他甚至代替凶手坐了牢。因为他的心是那样无坚不摧，温柔的石墨最后也决定溜走。车子一点点倒退着开。是这样的：人会被自己诅咒吗？他还记得那天兴冲冲跑去申请退学，教授担忧说伯纳德，发生了什么事？他半开玩笑答：一切都好极了。我要去当个摇滚明星。


End file.
